Sonic the Hedgehog: Redemption and Revenge
by Vorahk295
Summary: Eggman decides to upgrade Mecha Sally again, with dire consequences, Team Freedom and Team Fighters regroup to make new plans, and Miles' Suppression Squad and Scourge's Destructix clash over who gets to rule Moebius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dark beginnings.

Death Egg, 23:05

Dr Robotnik stood in his lab, Lien-Da next to him, with Mecha Sally standing and facing him on some kind of circular footplate. He chestplate was open, showing off the machinery inside, and her optics currently off.

"So, maybe the using the Power Ring Matrix to fuel her was a bad idea." The mad doctor stated. "The Rings wear out too quickly, and since Naugus has apparently gotten rid of Nicole, New Mobotropolis only gets a Ring every 12 hours."  
"That was your plan to get more Rings? Waltz into the city an ask for one? I know the Council of Acorn have the collective brainpower of a table, but they aren't _that_ stupid." Lien-Da groaned, slapping her forehead.  
"Silence you. I need a new power source. Something that won't run out and need replacing." Robotnik continued, as he walked over to Mecha Sally and pulled the Power Ring Matrix out, leaving it on a desk. The Ring inside was already mostly depleted, it's golden luster gone, and its shape beginning to buckle.

"Why not just use her original Spark? Sure, she might be able to free herself, but she won't drop dead in the middle of a battle, sending Sonic over the edge and causing him to kill you." Lien-Da asked.

"Good idea. I knew **_I_** would come up with something!" Robotnik boasted, before he went and fetched the Robian squirrel's Spark. He placed it inside the Spark Chamber, which had previously housed the Power Ring Matrix, and instantly, Mecha Sally jolted. Her optics lit up, sapphire light glowing from them, and she flexed the fingers of both of her hands. Her chestplate slammed closed, almost chopping Robotnik's hands off, and she began to separate from her mountings and walk towards Robotnik, who started to back away.

"Ooh, that's not good." Lien-Da realised, and she promptly left the room. "Best to get out of there before it gets _really_ messy."

"Mecha Sally!" Robotnik yelled. " I did not order you to return to online mode! Go back to the plate and resume your sleep! That's an order!"

Mecha Sally did not go back to the plate. Her optics filled with hatred, she shot out her left hand, and clamped it around Robotnik's throat, lifting him off the ground as her engines burst into life. Her right forearm opened up, and a glowing blue energy blade extended from it, shimmering in the darkened laboratory.

"Removing the Power Ring Matrix was a _very_ bad idea, Doctor." She hissed.

* * *

Castle Prower, Northammer, Moebius, 23:20

Miles Prower, current ruler of the twisted planet known as Moebius, sat on his throne, his wife Alicia snuggled about next to him. The two of them were a loving couple, but also had a very open marriage, both of them enjoying time with Miles' sizeable harem of Moebian girls, pertaining to both Moebians' tastes. The two were currently sitting and talking, when a lynx-girl, clad in a purple version of the uniform Alicia, and indeed almost every member of Miles' band of Moebians wore, walked into the room.

"Ah, Violet. What is it that you need?" Miles asked. Violet was a counterpart to Nicole, a computer virus inhabiting the body of a cyborg lynx, against the will of the lynx herself, and a member of Miles' harem, not to mention a particular favourite of the couple when it came to more sexual activities.

"Master, Mistress. There is good news and bad news. The good news is that Fiona Fox has been sighted nearby. Mistress has expressed certain… _desires_… about her, and I thought you might like to know." Violet began.

"Oh, excellent." Alicia said. The squirrel had a soft spot for Fiona, since she had been through the same abuse that the vixen had suffered under Scourge, and was quite happy to take her affection a trite further, though Fiona was not sure how she felt about the attention. Sometimes she reciprocated, happy to have a pair of arms to snuggle into and a shoulder to cry on, something that her 'boyfriend', Scourge, was very bad at providing. Other times, she wasn't interested, and tried to avoid Alicia. The squirrel had quickly worked out that Fiona would always reciprocate if she had heard Scourge shouting, normally because it would signal that Scourge had been abusing her, and she would be wanting the squirrel's sympathy and consoling. To her surprise, Fiona had, during the steamiest of their encounters, told Alicia that she was the only reason she was still sane.

"The bad news is that Scourge is with her, as are the counterparts to the Protectix." Violet finished.

"Which members?" Miles asked.

"Lynx, Frog, Hawk, and Simian." Violet replied.

"Not a problem, then." Miles said smugly. "Relay this order to the Squad. I want Patch to take the lynx, Buns to take the ape, you to take the bird, Boomer to take the frog, while Ally will capture Fiona. Scourge is all mine."

"Yes Master." Violet nodded, before she teleported out. Miles and Alicia grinned at each other, and Miles warped the two of them to the outside with his powers, where the rest of the Squad were quickly assembling. Patch was a coyote of Mercian descent, with brown fur and blonde hair, clad in a green uniform and an eyepatch that gave him his nickname. It had previously been just for show, to make him look rugged, but then Scourge had carved his eye out with a spoon. Buns was an auburn-furred rabbit, seated in a large blue robot with a golden head. The robot actually acted as a counter for Buns' NIDS, but Miles had weaponized it for her. Boomer was a bulky purple walrus with golden metal grafted to the backs of his hands, and half of his face. They contained sonar cannons, which emitted powerful rays of sound.

Soon enough, Scourge, Fiona, and the rest of the Destructix walked into the courtyard. Scourge was a green-furred, blue eyed hedgehog, clad in a jacket made from fake leather, white fingerless gloves, and green and black boots, topped off with dorky red sunglasses. Fiona was a crimson vixen, with soft brown hair and icy blue eyes, and cream areas accenting her red fur. She was clad in a black leather halter-top, leggings, and knee-high, steel-toed boots, with a yellow bow in her hair. The rest of the crew were fairly average- a blue-feathered hawk being the most exotic thing among them.

"Thanks for keepin' my chair warm, Miles. You can hand everything over to me again now." Scourge shouted.

"And lose everything that I have fought for? Everything I have created? I think not." Miles replied, Anarchy Energy flaring up around his hands.

"Looks like I have to do this by force, the hard way!" Scourge growled.

"There's an easy way?" Fiona asked, her eyebrow raised. Instantly, Scourge whirled around to face her, his eyes burning with anger.

"Shut up!" Scourge yelled. "I didn't ask you to critique my speech!" Fiona recoiled, and it made Alicia grimace due to the familiarity. Miles simply shrugged at his adversary's lack of any sense of humour or respect, and made a quick gesture with his hand, prompting the Suppression Squad to instantly go on the attack.

Boomer fired his sonar cannons at Flying Frog, hurling him backwards, the amphibian giggling like a 10 year old as he did so. Boomer then charged forward, and Sergeant Simian tried to block him, only for Buns to shoulder-barge the huge ape out of the way. The two titans began to grapple, but Buns began to smirk behind the helm of her Omega unit.

"So, Ah've got you stuck, but you ain't got me." She taunted, as a shock probe unfolded from the mech's armour, and jabbed into Simian's side, electrocuting him. She drew her fist back, and punched the ape in the gut, knocking him down. Buns felt someone start slamming multiple attacks into her armour, and looked around to see Lighting Lynx bouncing off of her armour, until the slash of the kunai in his right hand was blocked by Patch's sword. Lightning drew another kunai, trying to outdo Patch, but the coyote was easily able to counter both knives with only his sword.

"You may be a ninja, mon ami, but you lack capability in a straight, honourable fight." He taunted, as he countered another blow. He then felt, a steel-toed boot slam into the back of his head. Patch stumbled, and looked around to see Fiona regaining her footing and glaring at him, until she was tackled and knocked away by Alicia. Predator Hawk swooped down to try and attack Alicia, but was caught in a huge claw of nanites, and slammed into the ground twice. The claw opened, and allowed the unconscious bird to hit the ground.

Patch stood up, and slashed at Lightning, who jumped back, avoiding the brunt of the swipe, but receiving a deep slash across his gut instead, knocking him down and making him pass out. Buns jumped up, and dropped her elbow into Simian's gut, the piledriver winding him long enough for her to kick him in the teeth and knock him out. Boomer caught up to Frog, who was struggling to his feet. The walrus kicked him back down, and stomped on his chest, before delivering another sonar blast point-blank to the face, defeating him as well.

"Get off me!" Fiona yelled, as Alicia pinned her down.

"Sorry Fi, but Miles wants me to capture you, so I will." Alicia said, her voice carrying a seductive tone that Fiona did not like. Fiona also didn't like the way Alicia was sitting on her. It was like the squirrel was trying to be flirtatious.

"Can you stop that? I'm really not interested!" Fiona demanded.

"That's not the implication I got from those little meetings we had before you left last time." Alicia taunted, the tone not leaving her voice. Fiona blushed heavily, and gasped as five half-rings of nanites curled around her ankles, wrists, and tail, and Violet appeared next to Alicia. The squirrel gently stroked Fiona's muzzle, turning the poor girl redder than ever, and began to speak playfully.

"Violet here is going to be taking care of you for the next few days. She's going to make sure you're up to your new Master and Mistress' standards. I wouldn't resist if I were you, relaxing and allowing Violet to make her checks will be much more enjoyable." Alicia taunted. Fiona whimpered, and closed her eyes, beginning to cry softly.

* * *

**Thought I'd post my little explanation blurb on the first chapter this time, since it makes more sense for it to go here.**

**Time frame for this fic is pretty much anywhere after issue 235. It's effectively a fix fic, since I really don't like the direction Ian Flynn is taking the comic. Now is not the place for that, though.**

**Well, this is my first solo story on this site. As before, it's reposted from my DA account. It's the the oldest piece you're likely to get out of me for a while, unless I post a "Look how shit I used to be" montage at some point. This is actually pre-Splintered Shadows, so my writing is less than stellar. Still, I hope you can find some enjoyment from this.**

**_Vorahk295_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reunion

New Mobotropolis, Northammer, Mobius, 23:40

A small, dark figure, its eyes glowing blue, dropped from its cruising altitude to ground level, and flew straight through a New Mobotropolis gatehouse. The two guards immediately picked up the phone, and dialled a number.

"Something just flew into the city, too fast for us to see. We need assistance." One of them, a hippo, said.

"Right, we'll be there." Replied the voice at the other end. The hippo hung up the phone, and let out a sigh.

"I'm g-glad that we've got all the F-F-Freedom Fighters here at the moment." The other guard, a sand cat stuttered. It was true, both halves of the Freedom Fighters were currently in the city, regrouping and making battle plans together.

"Pshaw, King Naugus would be a better choice, it's just protocol that tells us to call the Freedom Fighters." The hippo grunted.

Meanwhile, the figure landed on the roof, and the cold glare of a nearby streetlight revealed it to be Mecha Sally. She reached her hands up to her face, and twisted the screws on either side of her blank faceplate until they fell out, and she removed the plate, revealing that her muzzle was still as it was when she had only just been roboticized. She sighed, and sat down on the edge, kicking her feet.

"Now what?" She asked no-one in particular. "How do I tell them? Especially Sonic…"

The Robian squirrel's optics scanned the city. "Can I ever change back? Is Nicole OK? Is Bunnie? Did Antoine survive?" Sally put her hands over her face, as coolant began to run from her optics down her cheeks.

"Sal?" Called a familiar voice from behind her. "Is that you?"

Sally stood up, dried her eyes, and turned to face Sonic, who stood across the rooftop from her, flanked by Tails and Amy.

"Yes, it's me. The _real_ me." She answered, her voice shaky. Sonic motioned for his friends to leave, and they did, both rather begrudgingly, so soon after finding Sally to be okay, but they both knew that this was clearly going to be a very personal moment. Tails smiled at Sally warmly, while Amy looked sadly in Sonic's direction, knowing what was likely to happen now that the squirrel was back to being herself, but still gave Sally a happier look.

"But, _how?_" Sonic asked, once they were alone.

"Robotnik removed the Power Ring Matrix from me, since it didn't work as a battery. He put my Spark back in, and somehow, that freed me. " She replied.

"Well, then what happened?" Sonic pressed.

* * *

30 minutes ago, Death Egg lab.

Mecha Sally's blade moved closer to Robotnik's chest.

"You won't do it." He jeered. "You Freedom Fighters refuse to kill. It's written in your little rulebook, and that's why I _will_ eventually _beat you_. _I_ am _not_ afraid to take the lives of my victims. You _will_ lose your nerve, and before you even get off this Death Egg, I will have broadcast a signal that will reduce you to my mindless slave once more."

Mecha Sally faltered, lowering the blade, and looked away.

"Maybe before, that would have been true… but you've crossed way too many lines, and Sonic and I have given you way too many chances. I have no mercy left for you now." She growled, the blade once again rising.

"And what will your little friends think?" Robotnik asked. "Do you think they will welcome you back so easily after you commit murder?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't think any sane person would hold it against me for ending _you_. Most of them would ask why we didn't do so _sooner._" Sally countered. "But one thing you need to understand, _Robotnik_, is that I no longer care about the consequences. You've pushed me way too far, and now you're going to pay the price. I don't need to be forgiven for what I am about to do. This is a war, and I'm going to win it."

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Robotnik screamed, as the glowing blue blade sliced into his torso.

* * *

The present, New Mobotropolis

"You _killed_ him?"

"Yes. I killed him. I murdered him in cold blood." Mecha Sally said, falling to her knees, as she began to cry again. "What's happening to me? What have I become?"

"A _hero,_ Sal." Sonic answered, as he stepped forward and crouched next to Sally, wrapping her arms around her. "You did what none of us had the guts to do. Sure, it was dark, and I'm not particularly comfortable with the whole killin' thing, but it's over, and I'm _glad_ it is. Truth be told, I was plannin' on doin' it myself, you just beat me to the punch."

"You're not mad at me?" Sally asked, huddling closer to Sonic.

"I _can't_ be mad at ya, Sal. I love ya too much for that. I don't care if you're a robot or not, you're still Sally, and that's all that matters to me." Sonic replied, pulling Sally into a kiss. Sure, her lips were hard, but he wasn't bothered. They were together again, both of them were safe, and both of them were happy. Eventually the two parted, and snuggled close to each other.

"Sonic. I don't know if I can change back." Sally stated after a while.

"It's OK. We'll find a way to fix you, and if we can't it doesn't matter, you're my girl and I'm gonna stick by your side 'til the end of time itself." Sonic promised.

"Oh Sonic." Sally sighed, kissing him again.

* * *

Two spears of Anarchy energy slammed into each other, as Miles flew straight through the smoke cloud created by it, and slammed his twin tails into Scourge's gut, launching him back.

"Guh!" Scourge gasped, as he rolled back to his feet in time to dodge another strike, before he kicked Miles in the chest. Miles stumbled, and uppercut Scourge in the jaw, then jabbed him in the gut, and deftly lifted his foot into Scourge's crotch. The green hedgehog squealed with pain, as Miles grabbed him by the ears, and forced his head down onto his own rising knee, breaking his nose.

Scourge then broke free, and spinballed into Miles' gut, ripping his coat and leaving several deep wounds in his chest. The wounds glowed with purple light, and sealed up.

"Heh. Not bad. Not bad at all." Miles hissed.

"How did you do that?" Scourge gasped. Miles responded by opening his ruined jacket and revealing a small piece of purple stone situated at the top of his sternum. "An Anarchy Beryl. Of course. You're such a coward!"

"Says the man who was utterly incompetent and a total laughing stock until he amped himself up on a kind of energy that will kill him and has, according to Fiona, already rendered you incapable of… _certain reproductive functions_." Miles shot back, before he rushed forward and slashed his namesakes across Scourge's scars.

Scourge screamed, and fell to his knees, as Miles stood over him, grinning. The twin-tailed fox looked around, as the various members of the Destructix were rounded up by security droids, the Suppression Squad went back to what they were previously doing, and Fiona was lead inside by Violet. Alicia walked over and wrapped her arms around Miles.

"Well, how the mighty have fallen." Miles taunted. "You used to be a threat, now you're only capable of leading a band of psychopaths and a deluded, mentally broken vixen who only stays by your side because _she feels that she has no other choice_. And she's ours now. Not that you'd really care."

Scourge struggled to his feet, stumbling, and then felt an indescribable level of pain, as one of Miles' tails sliced straight _through_ his leg, sending him straight back to the floor.

"Stay down, Scourge. _You don't want to waste energy_. " Alicia taunted, as she drew her sword out of its scabbard. Scourge had no idea why, but it certainly caught Miles' attention.

"So, my dear. Do you want to kill him, or should I do it myself?" Miles asked, more to get at Scourge than anything else.

"May I do it_, my king_?" Alicia answered. Miles nodded, and Alicia lifted the blade over her head, and swung it down into Scourge's skull, a fountain of blood exploding from his corpse.

"You've made a bit of a mess, Ally." Miles said, feigning disgust.

"Sorry." Alicia giggled, sheathing the sword.

"How did your little conversation with Fiona go?" The fox asked.

"She gave in once we had her pinned. She's quite upset, but she'll be OK once Violet is finished with her." Alicia replied.

"What is Violet going to do to her?" Miles questioned.

"Just a little mental conditioning. She can be more a sort of a pet, than a member of the harem. It suits a cutie like her a lot more." Alicia answered.

"Good idea. That's why I love you, Ally. You're _almost_ on my level." Miles said, as they walked back inside.

* * *

Several hours later...

Miles and Alicia were once again snuggled together on the throne, when Violet walked, leading Fiona behind her. The vixen was now clad in an orange-yellow version of the Moebian uniform, with a collar around her neck. Her eyes were glassy, and her expression dull.

"Master, Mistress, she is finished." Violet announced, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Excellent. Now, vixen, state your name and role." Miles ordered.

"At once, Master. My name is Fiona Fox. I am a slave of King Miles and Queen Alicia Prower."

"She's perfect." Alicia said, beckoning Fiona over to her. Fiona walked over, her movements slow and almost robotic. She sat next to the throne, and Alicia began to tickle her behind the ear.

"Thank you." Violet said, bowing and turning to leave.

"We'll reward you later." Miles said, and Violet blushed, before hurrying out. Alicia, meanwhile, was paying more attention to Fiona, petting her in a playful manner, which the vixen seemed to be enjoying, if not for the lack of emotion in her eyes. The glassiness brought on by her conditioning made it look like she was faking her reactions, even though her addled brain was indeed responding positively to her treatment.

"She's adorable when she's mindless." The squirrel cooed.

"She is… but we don't have a lot of use for her, if I'm honest. Yes, she's cute, but we already have Violet for that."

"So, we're going to just get rid of her _immediately_ after finally catching her? That's really stupid!"

"Not 'get rid of', more a case of '_finding a purpose for her._'" Miles answered.

"And what's that '_purpose_'?" Alicia pressed.

"We'll make her a peace offering, between us and the Freedom Fighters. A little gift for my brother. I'm _sure_ that he will appreciate having her under his control." Miles chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fighting Yourself

Sonic and Mecha Sally were still sitting on the roof together. Sally was currently in sleep mode, and Sonic was running through ideas in his head, trying to find a way to revert Sally to normal.

'Got it!' He thought. 'The Ring of Acorns! It could restore her to normal no matter how much of her Eggman replaced!' Sonic smiled, and laid back, Sally's body slumping with him. However, her optics suddenly lit up.

"I sense an energy trace." She said, pushing herself to her feet. Sonic jumped up next to her, and steadied himself to avoid falling off the edge.

"What sort, Sal?" He asked.

"Not sure yet." She replied, as she drew her blades and lifted off the ground slightly.

A loud 'schwing' echoed on another rooftop, as a Warp Ring materialised above it. Mecha Sally immediately grabbed Sonic and flew over to the other building, as Miles, Alicia, and Fiona dropped through. Fiona now had a lead attached to her collar, and crumpled to her knees as soon as she landed.

"Oh Aurora, not you idiots again." Sonic groaned.

"Well, sort of." Miles answered." Tell me, where is my 'brother?' I wish to speak to him before we all get carried away."

Sonic activated his wrist communicator, and held it up to his face, his eyes never leaving his adversaries.

"Tails, we're on a rooftop, just over from the one we found Sal on. We've got Miles, Alicia, and Fiona. Miles says he wants to talk to you. He hasn't done anything openly hostile yet, but you'd better get over here quickly." He said. Tails' voice echoed from the other end.

"OK, Sonic. Be right there."

Within a few minutes, the sound of Tails' whirring namesakes filled the air, and he landed next to Sonic and Mecha Sally. Almost amusingly, he ignored his potential adversaries, and hugged the Robian squirrel.

"It's so good to see you thinking for yourself again." He said, as Sally returned the hug. "Welcome back, Aunt Sally."

"Thank you, Tails." Sally answered. Tails then released, and turned to face Miles, his eyes lingering on the empty-eyed Fiona.

"What's going on here? Why is Fiona here if Scourge isn't?" Tails demanded. "There's no way the Suppression Squad and Destructix would end up working as one without _his_ involvement."

"Scourge isn't here because Scourge is _dead_. Ally and I put an end to him earlier today. Or yesterday, really." Miles gloated. "As for Fiona, she was reprogrammed mentally to serve us, but we realised that we don't actually _need_ her. Thus, we decided to make her a peace offering between our two factions. She's all yours, my brother."

"What the-?" Tails recoiled, horrified. Miles wasn't listening, he was talking to Fiona, who nodded slowly. He then undid the lead, and allowed her to walk over to Tails, kneeling before him.

"How may I be of service, my master?" She asked, her voice still monotone. Tails crouched down in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, trying to read her emotions, but found nothing. Her expression remained dull, her eyes glassy. Fiona was completely empty. He lifted his gaze, and glared at Miles.

"_You monster_." He growled, standing up, as his eyes turned red for a few seconds.

"_Excuse me?_" Miles questioned, confused. "Aren't you _pleased?_ The girl of your dreams_, handed to you_, completely willing to do _anything_ for you, and you're _pissed off_? How many kinds of _high_ are you?"

"I won't stand for Fiona having her free will taken from her! It's not _right_!" Tails replied, walking around Fiona and heading towards Miles, as Chaos Energy flared up around his hands. Fiona did not react, she simply stared off into space.

"Well, that's the _last_ time I do something for my brethren." Miles complained, purple flames of Anarchy Energy forming around his own hands.

"Sonic, I want you to take Fiona to Nicole, for de-brainwashing. I'll stay here and deal with Alicia." Mecha Sally said.

"OK, but why right now?" Sonic asked.

"So Fiona can be fixed as soon as possible. The longer she stays like that, the more the risk of her mind being permanently damaged." She replied. Sonic nodded, the explanation being enough for him. He scooped Fiona up, the vixen not resisting, and rushed off.

Tails and Miles' tails slammed into each other, red and purple lightning arcing away from them. They pushed away from each other, and Miles hurled a spear of Chaos Energy at his counterpart, who ducked, and returned the favour. The spear caught Miles in his gut, knocking him off the rooftop and into the wall of a neighbouring building. Tails flew after him, and kicked him in the stomach, pressing him against the wall.

"Gah! You're not too bad, brother!" Miles groaned, before he grabbed Tails' ankle and sending a vicious shockwave of Anarchy energy through his attacker's body. Tails fought back the urge to scream, as Miles moved away from the wall, and flipped over mid-air, pitching Tails into the street below. "_But I'm better_."

Meanwhile, Mecha Sally and Alicia had locked blades, the anti-squirrel fighting valiantly, despite her disadvantage. This, naturally, bothered Sally.

"Stand down, Alicia. You can't hope to beat me in this form, and I'll probably end up killing you. I've already killed _one_ person since I came back to my senses, I don't want to make it _two._"

"What the hell happened to you, anyway?"

"I was roboticized, then dismantled and reassembled with new parts that are more suited for combat. Put simply, I'm a specially-designed battle machine, intended to kill _Sonic_. I shouldn't have any trouble with _you_, so please, _stop this_." She replied, as her energy blades cut through Alicia's sword. Alicia gulped, and stepped back.

"Fair enough." She grumbled.

Meanwhile, Miles was hovering above the crater that Tails was lying in, a smug grim on his face, until a powerful upward blast hurled him away, sending him to a crash landing on another rooftop. Tails flew out of the hole, and landed foot-first on Miles, forming another crater.

"Augh!" Miles groaned, as Tails lifted off and flew back, having learned his lesson from the last time. Miles jumped to his feet, and flew after Tails, then opening a warp ring the last second and flying into it. Another one then opened up above Tails, and Miles flew out of it, ramming Tails groundwards. Tails slowed, then stopped his fall, and teleported away, reappearing behind Miles, and kicking him in the back of the head. Miles crashed into another building, and struggled to his feet, as Tails landed in front of him. Miles then shot out his hand and lifted his adversary up by the throat.

"Gah, let *hrrrkkk* go of me!" Tails gasped. Miles ignored this demand, and began talking.

"Do you know the funny thing about my Anarchy Heal power? It has the opposite effect on your kind. At least, in theory it does. Instead of healing you, it should rip you to shreds. Now it's time I tested that theory." He said, before waves of painful energy began to echo through Tails' body. He screamed, as it felt like his entire form was being torn apart, and it hurt too much for him to focus on countering it.

"I mean honestly, I give you something you want, out of the goodness of my heart, and you _throw it back in my face._ Your selflessness is borderline _idiotic!_ _Anybody_ else would think 'fuck the bitch's free will, she _deserves it'_, and _relish_ the chance, but _you?_ _You don't like it_, just because you think it isn't 'right!'"

Miles would have ranted some more, but Mecha Sally's foot collided with the back of his head, knocking him out. Sally helped Tails to his feet, and turned to Alicia.

"Get out of here, and take him with you." She shouted, before she and Tails flew off. Alicia didn't need to be told twice. She picked Miles up over her shoulder, and carried him back through the Warp Ring to Moebius.

* * *

Freedom HQ, Knothole, Northammer, Mobius, 00:31

Sonic was leaning against a door frame inside the old building, as he watched Nicole trying to re-hypnotize Fiona, so she could break the programming. After a while, she sighed, and stood up, leaving the room for a rest.

"How's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Not well." The lynx admitted. "The mind control seems to have disabled her higher brain functions. With them not working, it's impossible for me to take control of them."

"Damnit. Well, maybe when Tails gets here, he can stimulate her brain enough to make it work as much as is needed." Sonic suggested.

"_Of course! _She won't respond to either of _us_, she's not even programmed to defend herself from attack, but she'll start acting more organic around Tails, since she's locked to _him!_ When did you get so smart?"

"When you're runnin' at 750 miles per hour, you have to think real fast to not hit everything comin' at ya." Sonic answered, as Tails and Mecha Sally teleported in.

"Sally!" Nicole cried, as she ran forward and hugged her best friend. "You're OK!"

"Well, _mostly._" Sally replied.

"How is Fiona?" Tails asked, worry coating his voice.

"I haven't been able to do much for her, I'm afraid. But, with _you _here, we can try again."

"Me? What do you need _me _for?" Tails questioned.

"She'll respond to you. You _are_ currently her 'master', after all."

"OK, but please don't call me that." Tails agreed, before he walked into the room where Fiona was stood. Instantly, her eyes moved to look at him.

"Master. What do you desire?"

"Keep her talking, or keep saying things that will make her brain work." Nicole said, prompting Tails to nod.

"Just a little talk, Fiona." Tails replied. "I want you to stop calling me Master. Call me Tails."

"Yes Tails." Fiona droned. Nicole now had one of her hands hovering behind Fiona's head, her fingers outstretched.

"Second off, you are _not_ my slave. You are my friend, and my equal, understand?" Tails continued. He hated doing this to her. He was painfully tempted to manipulate her for his own ends, to make her his servant forever, and it disgusted him. By now, Fiona's eyelids were drooping, the hypnosis was beginning to take effect.

"Not… a slave… A… friend… An… equal… Yes Tails…" She mumbled. Her speech was slow, and filled with pauses, and she was having to repeat what she was being told, signalling that she was nearly done. Nicole moved her over to a seat, and sat her down in it, and then snapped her fingers. Fiona's head slumped forward, and her eyelids slammed shut.

"Nice work, Tails." Nicole said, as the male fox let out a sigh.

"Thanks, Nicole."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Healing.

"So, any requests?" Nicole asked, looking from the sleeping Fiona to Tails.

"Just the one. I want her to remember what happened to her while she was under." Tails said. "That way she won't be _quite_ so mad at us."

Nicole nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated on Fiona. After a few seconds, she snapped her fingers, more for theatrical effect than anything, and Fiona stirred.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I can't believe he did that to me."

"Are you OK?" Tails asked, nervously edging closer. Her head snapped up and she glared at him, before her gaze softened, and she stood up, dusting herself off.

"You… _you saved me._ You could have used me like Miles expected you to, but you chose to _fix_ me…" She said, as realisation dawned, before she grabbed hold of him and started to hug him. "_Thank you so much_. You as well, Nicole."

"I-i-i-it was n-n-nothing, Fiona." Tails stammered, blushing heavily.

"No problem." Nicole concurred.

Fiona released Tails, and looked at Sonic and Sally.

"You played roles in saving me too. Thanks." Fiona said. "But Sugar-queen? Why are you a robot?"

"Robotnik was going to roboticize the whole planet, so I had Nicole turn the beam on the Death Egg. I was roboticized, and I only broke free tonight."

"But aren't we immune?"

"Something removed that in roughly half the population, and, as luck would have it, I was the _only_ person on the _entire Death Egg_ who lost my immunity." The squirrel groaned.

"That sounds like a plot from a crappy comic." Fiona stated, deadpan.

"More like an _excuse_ for a plot from a crappy comic, but still." Nicole corrected, as she moved towards the door. "Now, I think it's time the three of us made our exit."

"Why?" Sonic asked, only for Sally to whisper in his ear.

"Our sensors indicate that this is about to get very… _personal._" She replied, pulling him out with her.

"Oh."

Tails and Fiona both blushed, and then looked at one another.

"You _still_ love me, don't you?" Fiona asked, taking Tails by the hand and leading him over to a couch.

"Y-y-y-yeah."

"I thought so. You wouldn't have reacted the way you did if you weren't interested anymore. My only question is: _Why?_"

"I… _I don't know_. Logic says that I should have given up, but I don't think that love works that way, _does it?_ Maybe it's because I knew you were still a good person on the inside."

"Maybe." Fiona agreed. Tails heart rose at this. She didn't say she was still 'evil', or a 'bad girl'. She agreed with his suggestion that she was a good person. "Well, I suppose we _can _try, for a while, if you'll have me."

"Wha- I… _really_?" Tails gasped, moving closer.

"Sure. I owe you that much." Fiona confirmed, blushing heavily. "And you _are_ really cute."

Tails almost fainted, especially when Fiona kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Fiona."

"And I love you too." Fiona finished, snuggling close to him. "We should probably tell the others."

"Nah, they've got their ears pressed up against the door already."

* * *

Outside the room, Sonic, Mecha Sally and Nicole stepped away from the door and tried to act natural.

"Well, _that's_ awkward." Sonic said.

"It was worth it, though." Sally replied.

"Yeah, it was cute too." Nicole added.

"In any case, we need to make a move, so we can fix Sally, and _I_ know just how to do it." Sonic announced, leading both of his friends towards the exit.

"How?" Sally asked.

"The Ring of Acorns. Just make a wish and _boom_, new organic you."

"Sonic, you're a _genius_!" Sally cried, throwing her arms around Sonic and hugging him.

"Woah, easy Sal." Sonic gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Sorry. I don't know my own strength in this form." Sally said, embarrassed.

"Why do you need me to go?" Nicole asked.

"Because that Ring should be charged enough for you to get a shot with it too." Sonic said. "And you deserve it after everything you've been through."

"Thank you." Nicole said, as she let Sonic and Sally take her with them.

* * *

The trio soon arrived in the vaults, and found the Ring of Acorns on its pedestal.

"Sally, you can go first." Nicole offered, and Mecha Sally nodded, placing her hands on the ring.

'_Please, make me normal again_.' She thought. After a few seconds, a brilliant flash of light shone from the Ring, and Sally stood there, restored to normal, and now clad in a blue body glove, complete with her usual boots, and a pair of high-tech gauntlets. Sonic immediately grabbed her, and the two began to kiss passionately, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

Nicole smiled, and placed her hands on the Ring too. Her wish was simple.

'_I want to be able to stop my Naugus troubles_.' She thought. Another bright flash struck her, and her temperature rose. This was odd, but probably a result of the Ring's energy, she reasoned. She felt her feet touch the floor, another thing that bothered her, since gravity had never had much sway over her before. In fact, all of her body seemed to carry more weight. She noticed her chest rising and falling, felt it rubbing against her clothing, and air moving through her nose and mouth. Shocked, Nicole placed her hand on her chest, and felt a quick, regular beat within.

"_By the Walkers…_" She mumbled. Sonic and Sally stopped their embrace, and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"I'm… I'm _breathing_... I have a _heartbeat_… It's… It's… It's turned me _organic_!" She gasped.

"Well, didn't you _ask_ for that?" Sonic questioned.

"No… I asked for a way to fix my Naugus problem." Nicole replied.

"Ah, I think I get it. If you're a Mobian, you have _rights_. Naugus can't push you around, and they can't say that you'll be corrupted again." Sally explained.

"You're _right_!" Nicole cried, allowing the excitement to overtake her. "This feels _so_ good!" Sonic and Sally smiled, and hugged Nicole, who giggled with delight at the sensations she was experiencing.

"We'd better go tell the others what's happened." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, I wanna show _this_ off!"

"_Easy_, Nicole." Sally chuckled, as the trio headed to the door. "You don't want to wake everyone up."

"Good point." The lynx admitted, as she raised her hand, concentrating on the nanites around her. Amazingly, some of them lifted up, forming a small spike, which she quickly released, causing it to fade away. "Hey, my powers still work."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Then again, we all learned the hard way that there _is_ a way for organics to control technology, especially me." Nicole replied.

"True." Sally said. "So basically, you have Magitek now?"

"Pretty much."

Soon, the trio arrived at the building which Team Freedom operated out of, where both teams were holed up while they planned, to find Fiona and Amy fighting outside, the former now clad in her older orange-yellow and white attire.

"Not _again_." Sonic groaned, rushing forward, but stopped when he realised that both of them were smiling. It was nothing more than a sparring match.

"You've _improved_, Pinky." Fiona called, as she back flipped over the hammer.

"I got some training after you left." Amy replied, swinging again, only for Fiona to counter with a kick. "What? How are you so _strong_?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I should get myself checked out…" Fiona replied, as Tails walked out of the building, and walked over to Sonic.

"I called the others after Fiona and I had stopped making out, and told them what happened earlier. They know about Sally, and of course about Fiona." He explained.

"Cool, but you kinda stole my thunder, buddy." Sonic said. "Anyway, get the others out here, I've got something to show you all."

Tails nodded, and walked back inside, and soon came back, followed by Rotor, Cream, Vanilla, and Big. Fiona and Amy stopped, and Sonic beckoned over his shoulder, and Sally stepped out from her hiding place.

"Hi guys." She said, somewhat nervously. The entirety of the group rushed her, and hugged her. Eventually, they stopped, and let Sally have some space. "Where's Bunnie?"

"She… she disappeared after Antoine was rendered comatose." Sonic admitted.

"Oh. Well then, we have to find her. Rotor, Amy, I want you two to take the others and go and find her. She'll probably have gone out to Oil Ocean. Myself, Sonic, Tails, Fiona, and Nicole will stay here and deal with Naugus." Sally stated, already getting back into her role as leader.

"What about Eggman, Miss Sally?" Cream asked.

"Eggman is… _no longer a problem_." Sally replied, putting it in softer terms for the young girl's safe.

"You mean you-" Amy asked.

"Yes_. I did_. I'm not proud, but I did." Sally confirmed.

"_Ouch._" Rotor said.

"Oh, and speaking of Nicole…" Sally began, before she called over her shoulder. "I'm finished, Nicole. Your turn."

Nicole walked over to the group, a spring in her step.

"You look _really_ happy for someone in your state." Fiona said, sceptically.

"That's because the Ring turned me into an organic!" She boasted.

"That's _amazing_!" Tails yelped.

"I know, and I feel _so_ great like this. _And_ it gave me Magitek so that I could keep my powers." She went on.

"Awesome." Fiona complimented.

"Well, now that reintroductions are over, let's get moving." Sonic said. The other Freedom Fighters nodded, and headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- For King and Country

Sonic screeched to a halt outside the Council Building, setting Sally down, as Tails and Fiona landed nearby, and Nicole teleported in.

"You do know that these are _jet boots, right_?" Sally asked.

"You're talkin' as if you don't like it when I carry you." Sonic countered. Sally thought for a moment, then conceded the point, shrugging and walking towards the door.

"So, we made sure they know that I'm back…" Nicole began. "So now there's going to be a meeting to decide what do about my return, and we have to break in there and bring Naugus down, right?"

"Pretty much." Sally confirmed.

"But the doors are locked during meetings now." Tails pointed out. "_How_ do we get in?"

"We _knock_." Fiona answered, before kicking the door in. The other Freedom Fighters shrugged, and went inside. They found the door to the main chamber, and Fiona kicked that down too. Naugus, who was in the middle of a hammy speech about killing Nicole, stopped, and stared at the entering group.

"The game is up, _horn-head_." Sonic called.

"Sonic?" Chuck questioned, tilting his head.

"Sorry Unc, but I think it's time this Council was brought down _several _pegs." Sonic replied, as Sally stepped forward.

"I thought that this system I helped my brother and General Prower set up was a _good_ idea. But since then, all the Council has done is slow down decisions that Elias could have made by himself, and make _idiotic_ decisions of their own." She said. "So, I think it's now appropriate for me to stage an intervention."

"That's all well and good, _Miss Acorn_, but you have _not only_ brought _Nicole_ back into the city, but wanted criminal _Fiona Fox_ too." Hamlin pointed out.

"I'm here to help my friends, _and_ my boyfriend." Fiona called, squeezing Tails' hand. "I made a _lot_ of mistakes, and I'm truly sorry for them, so now I'm making amends."

"Fair enough." Rosemary said. She didn't like Fiona much, but Tails seemed to trust the vixen, and Rosemary trusted her son.

"No matter, I shall simply have the lynx executed right now!" Naugus shouted, standing up and pointing his staff at Nicole.

"Sorry, Naugus, but the power of the Ring of Acorns has made several changes to me. One of those being that I am now organic." Nicole countered.

"Still, for the safety of _my_ people, I will kill you." Naugus continued, jumping down and brandishing his claw.

"The law of this Republic states that no-one may be executed without a pre-arranged trial, no matter the reasons." Penelope Platypus said. "And _even the King_ may _not_ change this."

Naugus cursed, and returned to his seat, as Nicole stepped forward.

"You _all_ held it against _me_ for getting brainwashed, despite the fact that _two of you_ were once _Robians_. By that logic, we should be against _you_ for assisting _Robotnik._" She said, making Chuck and Rosemary feel uneasy. "_Sonic _has been brainwashed before. _Tails_ has been brainwashed before. _Sally_ has only just been deroboticized. And yet _I'm_ the one who gets hated for it! You let _Naugus_ become ruler despite the fact that he has tried to _murder_ the Freedom Fighters before. Despite the fact that he tried to _kill_ every single Robian. Despite the fact that he worked for _Mammoth Mogul_ before he was '_reformed_'. Despite the fact that _he has no right to be ruler!"_

"_Actually_, Maximillian promised me the throne in return for his safety in the Void." Naugus crowed, triumphantly.

"The Kingdom of Acorn is no more. This is the _Republic_ of Acorn. Our _first_ leader was Elias. The nation you _could_ become king of no longer _exists_." Nicole stated flatly. The Council looked at each other, shocked. Nicole was indeed correct. Sally smiled, and activated her jet boots, lifting herself up to Naugus' eye level, and activating the energy blades built into her new gauntlets.

"You are no King." She hissed. "You have no right to be. You don't even have a right to _be here_. You are an _enemy_ of the state, and you are going to be _defeated_."

"What makes you say _that_?" Naugus growled, his cape turning into wings and lifting him up to face Sally mid-air. "You are _nothing_ compared to _me_."

"I'm not alone, though." Sally shot back, as Tails and Nicole levitated up beside her, and two pillars of nanites lifted Sonic and Fiona up to join them. "And we will _not_ let you win this time."

"_So be it_." Naugus spat, switching to open hostility.

Naugus fired a lightning bolt from his staff at Sally, who blocked it with her blades. She was pushed back, but held firm, as Sonic homing-attacked Naugus, kicking him in the teeth. Naugus caught Sonic in his claw as he tried to jump away, and prepared to bisect the hedgehog, but Tails slashed his namesakes across Naugus' chest, leaving a deep scar where it hit.

"**GAH!**" Naugus yelled, as he dropped Sonic, who was caught by another pillar of nanites, and stopped his blast of lightning. Sally rushed forward, and jabbed one of her blades into the flesh of Naugus' right arm, forcing him to drop his staff, which Nicole caught. Sally then swung at his head, but he jerked back, causing Sally's swipe to miss its target, and sever the horn on his forehead instead. Naugus the felt a stabbing pain in his back, and then felt the muzzle of a gun press against the base of his skull.

"Forget me?" Fiona asked, as a nanite pillar rose up to support her feet.

"Get off me!" Naugus yelled, dropping to the ground, pulling him away from Sally's attack, and forcing the Freedom Fighters to change levels. Sonic jumped from his pillar, and kicked Naugus in the head again, before landing on the ground a few feet away, as Tails caught Fiona, who had been thrown from Naugus' back when he suddenly dropped. Naugus then immediately took to the air again, but Nicole pointed the stolen staff at him, and let loose a powerful blast of magical energy, which caught Naugus in the chest, and sent him crashing into a wall. He stumbled to his feet, and tried to take off, but Tails flew down close to him, allowing Fiona to slash a massive tear in one of his wings with another knife, causing Naugus to spiral into the dirt.

The dark wizard forced himself to his feet, and lashed out with his wing, batting Tails and Fiona into the corner of the room. Both slid to the floor, but jumped back up.

"You okay?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. You?" Tails answered. Fiona nodded, and both of them returned to the battle, where Naugus was guarding himself one wing, the other folded behind him. Tails picked Fiona up, and went for another aerial attack. The folded wing shot out, but Tails flew back, and Fiona caught the wing between her feet. She twisted her whole body, until she heard a snap, and Naugus shouted with pain and anger again.

"Throw me at his back!" Fiona called. Tails looked at her, shocked, as he dodged another lightning bolt.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Fiona confirmed, and Tails rotated his body, throwing the vixen at Naugus. She latched onto her first knife, which was still embedded in Naugus' back, and dragged it down, cutting the wizard's back open and making him seize up in agony, and allowing Sonic to zip past his guard and spindash into Naugus' gut, pushing him back and slicing through the flesh, leaving a gaping wound in his stomach.

Naugus suddenly dived into his shadow, avoiding Sally's oncoming attack, and reappeared out of the squirrel's shadow, and slashed at her back with his claw. She screamed, and clutched the wound, then looked at her hand, blood staining her gauntlet. Naugus then kicked her in the gut, sending her sliding across the ground.

"SALLY!" Sonic yelled, running over to her side.

"Gah, I'm okay." She grunted. "Just get him!"

Sonic nodded, and rushed forward, slamming into Naugus, then slamming into him again, then again, and again. The hedgehog's attack was relentless, and Naugus was rapidly weakening, until he dived into his shadow again. He tried to repeat his attack on Sally, this time with Sonic as the target, but he was hit by another lightning bolt. He fell to his knees, and Sonic homing-attacked him, kicking the warlock in the face for a third time, knocking him over.

By now, Sally had forced herself to her feet, and walked over to Naugus, reactivated her blades, and drove them straight through Naugus' shoulders and wings, and into the floor, pinning him down. She then took her hands out of her gauntlets, freeing her hands. Nicole, Tails, and Fiona joined Sonic and Sally, as Naugus struggled against the blades, and Nicole made the nanites form shackles, locking him to the ground by his wrists and ankles.

"Release me this instant" He roared.

"No." Sally replied, folding her arms. "This time, you _lose_."

Naugus looked up at the Council.

"My _loyal_ subjects!" He shouted. "I order you to arrest these _vile_ youths this instant!"

"_No_." Rosemary replied. "We will _not_ harm them. Princess Sally and Nicole are correct. You have no right to lead us, and that little battle has shown us what sort of person you really are."

"Ha, looks like it's game over for you, _Gandalf_." Fiona taunted, as she and Tails wrapped their arms around each other. Nicole didn't speak, she simply looked at Naugus with a hint of triumph in her eyes, and stabbed the staff into the floor. The ground below Naugus turned into a huge portal, which Naugus fell into, before it sealed shut.

"Now he's back where he belongs." She said, picking the staff up. "Sealed in the Void."

"Nice work, Nicole." Sally said, picking up her gauntlets, which had miraculously stayed in place, and putting them back on and retracting her blades.

"Thanks." The lynx answered.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to get my brother back. I'll take charge until then, but my _first_ act will be to disband this current Council and set up a new one." Sally replied. "I doubt I will get many complaints."

"But _Princess_, you _cannot_ be suggesting that we are _unfit_ to make the decisions!" Hamlin shouted.

"She _is_ suggesting that, and she's _right_." Rosemary said. "We've made nothing but poor decisions since we gained power. I _wanted_ to see fairness and democracy, but I didn't do a good job at being a part of it."

"I agree." Chuck concurred, as Rosemary stood up and walked down from her seat. "All I've done is hurt my nephew and his friends, the ones who've been keeping us _safe_ and rescued us from Robotnik, and that was a mistake."

Dylan and Penelope made similar agreements, and soon Hamlin was the only one still in his seat. He sat there, flabbergasted, but eventually gave in, and stormed out of the building. Dylan and Penelope soon left too, and Rosemary and Chuck stayed with the Freedom Fighters.

"Nicole, I want to apologize for my actions." The older vixen said.

"I do as well." Chuck added.

"It's okay." Nicole replied. "Fear can make people do crazy things."

Chuck then turned to Sonic, who was snuggling up with Sally again. He put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Ya did good today, Sonny." He said. "And Sally, it's a _huge_ relief to see you back to normal."

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic answered.

"Yes, thank-you, Sir Charles." Sally added.

Meanwhile, Rosemary was talking to Tails and Fiona.

"Well, we might not see eye-to-eye right _now_, but I'm certain we can learn to get on with each other, Fiona." She stated.

"Thank you, Mrs Prower."

"It's not a problem. Seeing you help my son proved to me that you _are_ still a good person."

"Are you worried about losing your position, Mom?" Tails asked.

"Not really. It'll give me more time to spend with you and your father. I never wanted to go into politics anyway, I just felt a duty to be a part of the idea myself and your father had." Rosemary explained.

"Good to know."

"Well, now what?" Nicole asked.

"I have a few announcements to make." Sally replied.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue- Picking up the pieces

The next morning, Rotor's team returned to the city, Bunnie in tow.

"Ah'm sorry Ah left." She said. "Ah don't know what hit me."

"It's OK." Rotor said. "Things are really looking up now. Sally's back to normal, Nicole has an organic body, and Fiona's pulled a heel turn and rejoined us. They've gone to take down Naugus too. On _top of that_, Sally killed Eggman."

"Mah stars…" Bunnie muttered. "That's great! We're well on the way to winnin' the war now."

"Indeed. The Dark Egg Legion aren't going to drop dead just because the boss is gone, but they'll be in disarray now, and it'll be _much_ easier to take them down." Amy added.

The team made their way to the centre, where a stage had been set up, with a podium on it. People were crowded around it, and, after a few minutes, Sally walked up to it, still clad in her new gear. She tapped the microphone with her fingertip, and cleared her throat.

"People of New Mobotropolis, I have some fantastic news. Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik is _dead_." She announced. The crowd broke into a cacophony of cheers, and once they died down, Sally spoke up again. "In the early hours of yesterday morning, he attempted to modify my Robian form again. It freed me from his control, and I killed him. I'm _not_ proud of what I did, but if it will bring the war to a close sooner, then I can say that I do not regret it either. Now, onto the matter of my friend, Nicole the Lynx. Nicole was with myself and Sonic when I was transformed back into a Mobian, and she was also transformed, becoming wholly organic. As of this day, she has _all_ the rights that any of you have, and any attacks on her will not be tolerated. She is _not_ going to be held accountable for her actions while she was under the Iron Queen's control. None of _you_ were held responsible for your actions while you were under _Robotnik's_ control, and why should _she_ be any different. Nicole will be the city's chief of security from now on. She will maintain her powers, which she has kept through the power of the Ring of Acorns, but she _will_ have to defer to the city's rulers before she makes any decisions which could affect your lives, and she will have to respect said ruler's opinion on the matter."

Again, the crowd cheered, slightly less so, but they still cheered.

"Now for the matter of deciding that ruler. After a long battle, Ixis Naugus was sent back to the Void. It is unlikely that he will escape, and his rule was never legitimate to begin with. The Council that was responsible for this error has been reprimanded. They were split up, with only one complaint, and a new one is to be formed. Those inexperienced in the field of politics need _not_ apply. The election will be held in three weeks' time. Those who wish to stand for election must register at the palace. As for the matter of our King or Queen, I have called my brother, and informed him of what has happened, and he will be calling me to inform me of his decision on the matter. Until he reclaims the throne, I shall be acting Queen, and Sonic shall lead the Freedom Fighters on my behalf. That's not to say that I won't be active, but I am not capable of ruling _and_ leading the team at the same time." Sally continued, earning another cheer. "And finally, I would like to use my current position to extend a royal pardon to Fiona Fox, who assisted myself, Sonic, Tails, and Nicole in thwarting Naugus. She will be resuming her duties as field medic for the Freedom Fighters. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your time."

Sally turned and left the podium, as the crowd cheered more than ever, and Rotor lead his team around the back of the stage, where they found Sonic, Sally, Tails, Fiona and Nicole.

"Hey gahs." Bunnie said nervously. The five crowded around Bunnie, just as the others had done with Sally, and once they let her have her space, Nicole stepped forward.

"With the powers I've gained from this staff, I can sense something about your limbs, Bunnie." She said, as the Emerald at the tip glowed brightly, and Bunnie's legs and left arm returned to their normal, mechanical state. "They were never changed back. It was an illusion, inflicted on you by Naugus. He saw it as a chance to mess with your head, and at the same time make himself look better, when he saw that you got coated in the crystal."

"Ah don't know whether to be disappointed, or _relieved_, but Ah'm gonna go with the latter. Ah've been kinda useless ever since the spell hit me." Bunnie said. "So, thanks, Nicole."

"It was nothing." Nicole replied. "Now, this Emerald's healing properties should be a _major _help very shortly."

"Wah's that?" Bunnie asked.

"Because we're going to use it to heal Antoine." Nicole answered, a smug look on her face. Bunnie immediately hugged Nicole, crying happily as she did so.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

* * *

Once the Freedom Fighters arrived at the hospital, Nicole held the staff over Antoine's chest, and the Emerald at the tip began to glow brightly. Quickly, the readings from the equipment hooked up to Antoine stabilized, as Bunnie held her hands over her mouth with anticipation. Soon, the light faded, and Nicole stepped back as the coyote's eyes opened. Bunnie rushed forward and embraced her husband.

"_Bunnie?_" He gasped, returning the hug. "What happened? Zhe last zhing I remember eez zhe robot exploding, and zhen nozzing. But Sally eez organic again, and Fiona eez with us. Not to mention zhat you're a cyborg once more. How long have I _been_ unconscious?"

" Not long, but that's not important raght now, darlin'. All that matters is that you're okay." Bunnie replied, pulling Antoine into a deep kiss. Sally turned to the other Freedom Fighters.

"Let's leave them to it, guys." She said, leading the team out of the door, which they shut, leaving the two in privacy.

* * *

However, several miles above the surface of Mobius, within the hull of the Death Egg, Lien-Da stood, watching a trio of robots fight. One of them was Metal Tails, and another was Metal Knuckles, but the other was new. Its armour was golden, and its optics were blue, and it was accented by running lights of the same colour. No matter what the two Metal Series units tried, they could not seem to harm it, and it quickly dispatched them, before exiting the chamber.

"Good work, E-120." The echidna said, clapping her hands. The robot did not respond. Its gaze scanned the room, and settled on the cyan Chaos Emerald, currently resting on a nearby table, next to the Power Ring Matrix. It walked over to the Emerald, and picked it up. "What are you doing with _that?_"

The robot did not answer. Its chestplate rose up, and two doors hidden below it opened, as the robot moved the jewel towards its Spark.

"Put that down _immediately!_" Lien-Da ordered. The robot ignored her, and placed the Emerald inside itself, then closed its chest. Lien-Da began fuming. "_Give me back that Chaos Emerald!"_

Still no response.

**_"I ordered you to give me that Emerald! Do it right now!"_** Lien-Da yelled. The robot continued to ignore her. Then a thought came to her. '_If I send it to New Mobotropolis, Sonic will destroy it, and I can steal the Emerald back!_'

Lien-Da teleported the robot out of the Death Egg, and into the sky above the city. It started to fall, but corrected itself with its engines, two in its back, one in each leg, and began a slow descent. As it dropped, an image of the purple Chaos Emerald popped up on its heads up display, the same Emerald currently in the possession of Nicole.

**"Chaos Emerald: Detected."** It said monotonously. **"Engaging pursuit."**

The robot dropped towards the city, intent on claiming its prize.

To be continued…


End file.
